Untiled
by rella13
Summary: After the war Hermione had a mission, whilst the Cullen's and the pack had their own fight; can they cross over and help each other or will it all end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Disclamer. Dates do not add up to timed events. They have been altered for the purpose of the story*.

21st July 2017

"Your passport, driving license and security number…" the head of department of magical law trailed off as he was filtering through a folder of documents. The office was held in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix; it was a small poorly lit room filled to the brim with documents and files.

The young witch standing in the office had a worn expression as she peered down on her new identity "Katie Smith" she murmured.

"Aha!" Startling the girl back to reality "Yes it is a very common muggle name and we need you to blend in" he said as he found what he was looking for, a set of keys and a map. "Right this is where you will be staying-" pointing at the west of the country "but you will need to visit the American Ministry of Magic first". Pausing he looks at the girl standing in his office, she is coming up to her 20th birthday and she has already been through far to much for a soon to be 20 year old. She is covered in scars, some more recognisable than others; the most iconic scar she has is the mangled writing of 'mudblood' scarred into her forearm by Bellatrix Lestrange. Yet she was a beauty to look at, the scars couldn't hide that her hair was a warm chocolate brown with faded blonde highlights from being out in the sun, a small muscular frame but her most stand out feature was her eyes, everything else she could hide but her eyes told everything. Her pain, her emotion, her knowledge and her hope.

Pointing out through the documents given "This is your address and your background story. Your identity should stay hidden until you deem it safe, until then you will be known as Katie Smith. I understand Kinglsey has found a family that he wants you to get into contact with as he trusts the leader and believes he can help to assist you…" all of this was spoken factually and to the point, he then lowered his glasses and looked the girl in the eye as his tone softened "look out for yourself and be careful. Good luck Hermione Granger".


	2. Chapter 2

15th August 2016

Blood curdling screams was all you could hear amongst the horror and tragedy in eyes view. Figures dropping to the floor following red and green bursts of light; yelps and screams of terror from those being chased by Werewolves, Acromantula and many other dark creatures. Loud roars of sound as the giants and trolls tear away the remains of the castle aiming to throw pieces towards large groups of people as ammunition; figures weaving in and around the commotion whilst maintaining contact with their opponent.

Blood is all in sight; bodies and magical creatures mangled together still and silent in a mass on the floor. Heart ache and desperation filled the air as loved ones drop to the floor lifeless and the determination and fight in the ones that are standing.

Shrieks escape Lavender Brown as she drops to the floor as Greyback cuts into her throat, preparing to claim her greenback begins to pounce on her. Suddenly red hair bursts through and is able to tackle him to the floor managing to restrain him tightly as he does so. Ron maliciously spits in his face as he tightens the ropes, tight enough that they start to cut into his skin. Ushering Lavender into a safe corner, he puts a protective bubble around her as he heads back to help others in need. Ron amongst all the Weasley's were fighting to defend and protect others whilst trying to move the injured into a safe area away from harms way.

Battling Bellatrix Lestrange was a figure you would not be able to recognise straight away, her appearance has changed through the hardship of the war; the bookworm had turned into a deadly solider. Blood and mud was smeared all over her, her hair was in a loose plait behind her head with strands stuck to her face as she fought with malice; scars scattered her body as her torn clothes showed just a few - the most noticeable being the one on her forearm. Even her appearance might make you believe she was on the loosing side of this battle you were mistakenly wrong, this soldier was fighting wise ease and power. Of all the trio she was the strongest, the most skilled and the deadliest.

Gracefully blocking and dodging each deadly curse coming her way Hermione was in the battle of life or death.

"Give up mudblood! Give up like your precious family did!" Lestrange cackled as she tried to distract her, looking down her sharp nose to the girl she carried on "juicy they were, as their filthy blood poured. The screams sounded music-".

Instead of distracting Hermione it only angered and fuelled her further, she was throwing out multiple hits at a time both from her wand and from her spare hand (Hermione was skilled in windless magic), this was becoming too much for Bellatrix to handle "You filithy little mudblood!".

Hit to the floor with a thud Bellatrix has been hit with a spell that looses function of the body from the neck down.

Smirking Hermione walks over to her with a simple "say goodbye Bella" and with a pushing motion of her hands an incredible soar of power escapes and hits Bellatrix Lestrage in the chest.

The light was so blinding it caught the attention of the surrounding battles, death eaters looked over as Bellatrix lays lifeless on the floor. Rage. Their attention moves away from their battle and moves towards the teenage girl standing above her body with a smirk on her face. Flashes of red and green soar towards her, determined Hermione battles them off defending and attacking in stride. The intensity of the battle had gained further attention from on lookers as they watched the brunette fight off 5 very skilled death eaters; surprise and fear plastered each onlooking face as they watch the battle as the unexpected had the upper hand. Hermione was winning. She was counteracting every hit with defensive charms and throwing deadly curses back; suddenly in the corner of her eye she catches the sight of short shaggy blonde haired boy running towards her, battling for her life Hermione tries to keep her mind on the battle ahead. But this boy is about to run straight into a curse meaning to be for Hermione, quickly she flicks her wrist and the boy is flung behind her - leaving her defenceless the spell catches Hermione on her thigh. Pain. Overwhelming pain spreads through her as she feels a burning sensation spread through her thigh , pushing this pain at the back of her mind she fought harder than before. Defending both herself and the boy behind her, death eaters started to drop one by one until it was the fight between two, The last one was tactical he aimed his hits towards the boy behind her trying to find her weak spot or he would start to throw out hits into the crowd to try to distract her; if anything it weakened him as she was able to deflect each hit and was able to form a protective bubble around the boy and the surrounding crowd as she throws curse after curse into his direction.

Through the past few years Hermione has gained a reputation for herself, she wasn't known as the muggle born friend of Harry Potter, no she was known her own abilities in the war and not necessarily for good reason. Her knowledge has excelled through copious amounts of studying and research; the power in her magic would rival the strongest witch/wizard in history; excelling in wandless magic and in occlumency enough to rival Dumbledore; being trained in muggle martial arts confused many wizarding folk but worked to her advantage as she has the upper hand in many fights. But the thing that caught the attention of many was her skill in the dark arts; she was so developed in this area that she can fight the same way as a death eater - the way Hermione saw it was how are you mean to defeat someone until you know all that there is to know and to understand the use of all types of magic light and dark. This is how she was given deadly reputation as she was not afraid to stand out and fight for what she believes and will use any means necessary.

With a slash of her wand Dolov drops to the floor in a pool of his own blood as his eyes roll backwards.

"What the hell are you doing!? You could have been killed!" Hermione began to yell at the boy as she drags him away from the fight and over the whomping willow, demobilising the tree that it freezes it in place Hermione charms a wooden house.

"..HEY!? You are not meant to be here! Imagine if your parents knew!" Standing face to face with him, :I-i-i ju-just wanted to help 'mione" looking down to his feet. Sighing Hermione pushes him into the house and moves it into a crook in the tree.

"You wont be able to get out and no one can get in, so you will be safe here so stay put. I will be back to get you". With a flick of her wrist the tree is deadlier than ever. Looking down at her thigh the wound was deep and oozing, casting counter charms Hermione tries to soothe and stop the spreading of what has hit before she goes back into fight.

Fellow members of the Order were winning their fights, with death eaters dropping from left to right - "..REMUS!" Tonks shrieks could be heard from miles away as she watched a green light hit her husband in the chest. Her heart sunk as she watched Tonks fly towards her husband in desperation, power and energy pulsed through Hermione as she ran over to the couple, electricity sparking through her fingertips as she fights through anyone in her path.

"NO TONKS!" Hermione shrieked as Tonks left herself defenceless to run to her husband she was hit behind with a green light and she falls into her husband as if they were going in for an embrace.

Furiously Hermione looks for the culprit that took her adoptive parents lives, her eyes landed on a hooded character - "you!". Sneering down his greasy nose in a similar fashion to his wife he appeared pleased with himself as he looked down at the brunette in front of him, striding towards the young witch "now, now that is no way to talk to your superiors mudblood. Bella would be most displeased at that tone, best we go find her so she can have some more fun with you" smirking he looked down fondly at the girls forearm in pleasure as he reminisces over the past.

Regaining concentration Hermione just regained the upper hand, "did you not hear, you precious Bella is dead. What will you do now" laughing at the end it shocked Rodolphus, unsure he took a step back "Whats the problem? Have you got no one to fight your battles for you, you know the only reason they kept you around was for Bel-"

"Do not speak her name you filthy mudblood, you dare to be little me!' Raising his wand in a slashing motion a violent purple beam hits out towards Hermione, quickly she is able to counteract it and disarms him. Smirking she conjures a twisted rope out of thin air and binds him it around him in a deadly grip.

"I'm not going to kill you like Bella, no you need to suffer. And hey you never know there are a lot of hungry Acromantula running around" as she was talking she tightened the rope further that it started to cut into his skin, tying a piece of rope around his mouth his words were too muffled rt understand. Turning on her heels she returns back to the fight ahead.

Harry on the other hand was on the hunt for Voldemort. He had just left Dumbledores office and he knew what he needed to do, he had to die for this all to end. Wearing the cloak of invisibility he was able to push through battles without being detected, students and death eaters fighting for their lives; members of the order of the Phoenix engaging in these fights to push the students out of harm. All oblivious to what he was going to do, passing a sea of red hair his heart twanged in the direction of Ginny wanting nothing more than to scoop her up and take her far away from this as far away from danger as he could. But he had to do this, pushing these thoughts away he turned away from Ginny and started to head for the Forbidden forest. He then see's Hermione she is fighting a group of death eaters, he turns to help her but then he starts to see them fall to her feet one by one; admiration and horror he cant help but feel. She's been through a lot even more so than him yet here she is fighting the battle of the light; though she has been given this reputation of being the deadliest solider of the light side he cant help but still see her as his little sister and want to go over to protect her but he knew that he would be no use as Hermione is one of the most skilled and powerful witches of all time and if it wasn't for her he might not be here today to end it all. Moving closer to forest his steps falter as he heard Hermione scream, holding his wand close he moves on willing himself to not turn back. Going into his pocket he picks up the resurrecting stone, the final part to the deathly hallows and he holds it tight in his grip. His mother and father are stood in front of him, Sirius was there to but the unlikely couple was Remus and Tonks; knowing this was who Hermione screamed for he knew she would have turned even more lethal than before.

"Remus, Tonks I am so sorry that this has happened to you, I never wanted this to happen what about Teddy? Who will look after him" harry spoke fighting back the tears, he didn't want Teddy to have the same past as him to go to a family that didn't want you.

"Not to worry Harry, Teddy will be under the best guardian we could think of" Remus spoke gently as he held his wife's hand.

"Yes Harry we knew this was a risk today but we could not be prouder of you for what you are going to do today" Tonks spoke.

Gently his mum placed a hand on his shoulder in a calming way, looking up he smiled and his parents finally being able to stand as a family he had the strength to move on.

"We'll be with you through every step" Sirius spoke out with the agreement of the group.

And with that Harry turned the corner and walked into Voldemorts hide out.

Suddenly a burst of green light knocks Harry of his feet, Voldemort had killed Harry.

However unknown to the dark lord he had only killed a part of himself that he had left inside Harry, one of his last Horcruxes. Laying still Harry felt like a ton of bricks had hit in the chest, trying to stay composed he only took tiny breaths to make it undetectable.

He feels a pair warm hand envelope him in a hug, this giant like grip reminded his of Hagrid and when he felt a wet tear hit his cheek his thoughts were confirmed.

"The boy who lived, died a cowards death. Running away from the battle and into his own demise" Volemort spoke to the group around him. Raising his wand to his throat he spoke out so everyone could hear him.

"Harry Potter is dead! The boy who lived has fallen. Stop this blood shed now, too much magical blood has been spilled on this floor today.." Harry could feel Hagrid walking, carefully he got grip of his invisibility cloak in his pocket "there is no hope for you now".

Harry was thrown onto the floor, where everyone could see his 'dead' form. He could feel the brush of Voldemorts cloak as he walked past, carefully he peers an eye open to see where they where they were stood in front of the castle with the light side stood on one end and the dark on the other stood at the front was Hermione.

Opening his mind out he tried to call for her through his thoughts, he tried to show her the plan he has conjured up and hoped that she could see this.

Smirking Hermione heard Harry, casually she started to twirl her wand in a demeaning approach as Voldemort carried on.

"Now I am going to open an offer out to you all, I do not want any more blood spilled today. So who would like to join my ranks, and help to rule the magical community. Anyone".

Hermione casually steps forward to be stood in the middle of each side, still twirling her wand in her hand.

"Ahh the mudblood wants to trade sides hey?" He spoke taunting her as she stood their, he was amused at the gasps of the light all thinking what is she doing?

"I guess I could make an exception you would make a good pet I must admit" he chuckled whilst sneering down at her.

Hermione glanced over at the spot Harry was at, through this commotion she had created a distraction for him to move to her side.

Amused at the offer to go to the dark side Hermione spoke "Ohh Tom you must be deluded if you think I am going to stand by you, let alone be your pet. No Tom this was a distraction" and with that Hermione blasted out her power and flew him backwards on a heap on the floor.

'How dare you, you filt-HOW!?" Harry threw the cloak off and stood their alive. Everyone looked back the place he once laid to him standing now.

"This is between me and you Tom, no one else. This is out fight and our fight alone" raising their wands at the same time a clash of red and green light hits, sparks were coming off as the stream of power was thundering as each was just as strong. But Harry had the advantage the elder wand rightfully belonged to him, so pushing his power out further he was able to close the cap between Voldemort and the stream of light.

The power hits him in the chest, as it hits him the chest a wave of energy hits out hitting harry in the process; knocking him out unconscious.

Everyone broke out into celebration as Voldemort lays their lifeless and defeated, death eaters apparatus out and flea as they had lost their leader and didn't want to stick around to see what happens. Amongst the celebration Hermione quickly moves to Harry, checking his pulse he is still alive sighing with relief she levitates him and moves quickly past people to get him checked over in the infirmary.

"MADAME POMPFREY!?" Hermione shouted as she entered the great hall, this being the new relocated infirmary. A lady appeared out of the corner of the room as she heard her name being shouted out, in a hurry she rushes over to the couple.

"What happened!?" She exclaimed as she started to run test over his body, explaining what has happened Madame Pompfrey grabbed a shoe off one of the fallen and casted an enchantment on it.

"This will take you to St. Mungos he needs their treatment, I do not have the skill to cure him'.

Nodding and thanking the lady, Hermione takes hold of the shoe and Harry and are transported to St. Mungos.

Upon arrival St. Mungos was in chaos, healers were running left, right and centre helping the injured as quick as they could. But amongst this everyone was celebrating the fall of Voldemort, scurrying over to the desk Hermione asked for urgent care was denied and told to wait she grew impatient.

"For goodness sake, it is for Harry Potter!" The lady behind the desk and everyone around stops to look at the sound of his name and sees the boy floating unconscious in front of them, within seconds a healer comes straight towards them and tells her to follow him. In a brisk walk they are leaded to a private room taking Harry in Hermione had to sit and wait outside and let the professionals do their job.

Sighing Hermione sits back in one of the chairs outside the room, the corridor was filled to the brim with injured and people waiting for the injured. Everyone still remained light hearted even through multiple injuries and heartache people had hope, smiling at this Hermione leaned back in her chair.

"Hermione! Where is Harry!?" She could heard Ginny's voice a mile off, as she came rushing to her side with a frantic look in her eye "where is he!?".

Trying to calm her down and move her away from the onlookers and put her hands on her shoulders "Ginny please calm down the healers are with him now, I don't know what is happening but this is Harry that we are taking about. He's survived death twice I'm sure he will be able to fight this off as well as" trying to joke at the end she was able to get Ginny to slightly smile in response as she falls into Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she looked behind the girl and could not see her brother.

"Ohh he is here, he is with Lavender whilst she is being treated.." Her and Ron had given it a go as a couple years ago but realised it was nothing more than friendship, Ginny's voice changed as she noticed the wound on Hermiones leg "…Hermione I think you should be checked over" she spoke in concern to her friend.

Completely forgetting about the wound, pain washed over, struggling to stand up she held onto the chair behind her for support, before being able to reply the healer exited Harry's room.

"Are you both with Harry?' After confirmation he continued "Harry is not in the greatest condition he has taken serious trauma to his head and had some serious breaks to his bones amongst flesh wounds. We have put him into a coma, this is allowing his body to repair. Unfortunately we will not know when he wake but we do know that when he does he will make a full recovery. All we have to do is to wait for him to be ready".

The healer looked over the girls checking to see if they needed any medical attention, looking at them both looked worse for wear the red head didn't look to injured but the brunette had her clothes torn and had blood and mud over her. He then noticed a nasty gash on her thigh that needed urgent attention.

"I am going to need you to come with me, that needs urgent care" he flicked his wand and Hermione was on a medical bed and was following the healer into a different ward; this ward was for dark magic. Hermione looked at Ginny "Go I will stay and be with Harry".

The healer walked up to one of the healers in the room "Bert I am going to need your assistance of this one" the man peered over his glasses to look at the girl on the bed.

"Whats the issue Glen, cant you see that we are busy enough as it is" Glen pointed over to her leg and `Berts eyes widened.

"What the devil happened to you girl!? I am surprised you still have your leg he said as looked over a counter of potions, Glen had cut her trouser leg off at the hip and started to clean the wound.

"I am not sure, nothing good I can imagine. I put a few counter curses and charms to sooth the area and prevent it from spreading but it hasn't helped a great deal as it is burning" she spoke through gritted teeth.

Surprised at her knowledge Bert went to put a few potions on the wound glancing at Glen in the process, "now I understand there was a war going on but how would you be hit with such a deadly curse you surely should of been in hiding?" He spoke whilst working, whilst Bert had no clue, Glen had an idea as she was the one to bring Harry in.

Ignoring this comment she was focused on the pain easing out, "MIONE! There you are! Ginny told me you would be here, what the bloody hell happened!?" Ron exclaimed as he bounded through the room to his best friend, looking at the gash his eyes widened.

"nothing to worry about, how is Lavender is she badly injured" both ignoring the looks from both of the doctors as Glens theory was correct, Ron carried on "Greyback got her, if I didn't get him off her in time I don't know what would of happened. They believe she will turn on the next full moon" his voice sounded worn and heart broken at the end. Putting a hand on his arm "she's strong Ron, she will be fine. Feistier than ever mind but she will be fine" winking at the end she was able to get a loop sided grin out of the red head.

"I know who you are! You two were on the run with Potter!" Bert had caught on as he looked at the couple both having multiple scars and fresh wound over their bodies, both looking malnourished and both of their eyes looked like they have seen more than him or anyone else could imagine.

"All done!" Bringing everyone back into reality Glen leans over to hand Hermione a pot of ointment "apply this twice a day and that will ease the burning. It will leave a nasty scar but no further harm".

"Thank you for your help!"

"The please was mine Hermione, to both of you and your friend thank you for what you have done. You are true hero's" before leaving he shook both of the their hands as did Bert then left to treat others.

"Shall we go find the others?" Ron asked as he helped Hermione out of the bed, "we shall" with a chuckle the pair left joking with each other as they done so to find their friends and family.


	3. Chapter 3

21st July 2017

A lot has happened in the past year. Harry still hasn't awoken but the healers are still happy with his recovery and say it shouldn't take too long now. Ginny has barley left his side, with Mrs Weasley supporting her as much as possible and making sure she is looking after herself as well as. I jump in when I can to sit with Harry taking on from Ginny when she needs to rest as does Ron, no one wants to leave him alone.

Ron and lavender have moved in together, and arranging a wedding later on this year. Ron proposed a month after the war had finished, they were on a needed holiday together when he popped the question. It was a struggle for the pair during the first few full moons, as the first few are always the worst as her body has not got used to the change but if anything it has brought them closer as a couple.

Teddy was put into my custody, we both are still mourning the loss of his parents and I believe we always will do, but for now we are happy as a little family.

Headquarters was still at Sirius's family home, we felt it was right to keep it here in loving memory to him and for Harry as this was now his home as well as. Moving out of the dingy lit room I moved into the the kitchen where everyone was sitting.

"so Hermione what is the plan" Ron asked with a mouth full of food, rolling my eyes and laughing when lavender hit him around the head I took a sea opposite him.

"America is the next stop!'

Over the past year the order has been gathering together all of the remaining death eaters that fled after the war. We have cleared up the majority in Europe but there was a few roaming around in America that needed to be sorted out and this was Hermiones mission.

"Neat when will we leave?" Ron asked as he pulled lavender close, "Ron, you are staying here, wait before you say anything" seeing how he was about to object "you need to make sure that we haven't missed anyone out here and your wedding is coming up" smiling towards Lavender, the unlikely pair had become good friends over the past year.

"I cant let you go there alone! You never know what might happen" trying to argue with her Ron was trying to stand his ground.

"Honestly Ron I will be fine and I promise if I need any help I will call you immediately" neither Ron nor Harry cared about how powerful I am, no to them I was the little sister that needed protecting, even though I was the one saving them half the time.

"Hermione is the toughest witch/wizard of time sweetie, she's not stupid either if she needs help she will ask for it" Lavender was trying to calm Ron down as everyone could see how he didn't like this decision.

"Listen to Lavender son, Hermione knows what she is getting herself into" Mr Weasley spoke as he smiled fondly at her.

"Ron we have asked Hermione to do this mission as she is the one with the means to carry it out, she will be provided with all of the given information and resources plus more. The American ministry are aware of her arrival and they are also aware to not interrupt" Kinglsey spoke up as he flooed into room, Kinglsey was immediately appointed as the Minister of Magic when Voldemort fell.

"Fine its not like you would listen to me anyway' Ron said whilst rolling his eyes "but you better promise me that if you need my help to call us immediately" looking directly into her eyes.

"I promise" I said with sincerity.

"Good. Now what was it that you wanted Kinglsey?" Ron asked whilst reaching over for more eggs. Chuckling Kinglsey took a seat opposite me and grabbed himself a cup of pumpkin juice "We need you to leave as soon as possible. You will need to meet Eloise she is the Mistress of Magic in America and she is awaiting your presence. She is aware of your mission and she also knows of the secrecy of it; she has been informed to leave you to do as you need and she is happy to oblige to this if you complete it as she wants no harm in her country. You will also need to get accustomed to the local area where you will meet a coven of vampires that will help to assist you as we believe they have information about the royal coven named the Volturi that is rumoured to be patterning up with death eaters". Taking a sip from his glass before continuing on he spotted the forms in front of her.

"I see Ed has given you all the appropriate forms…now I am entrusting that you still possess the bracelet you and the boys have between you?" After the duo nodded he continued "good, Hermione if any issues arises that requires assistance notify us immediately please and we can assure you if we need you this end you will be notified immediately" looking at the girl she knew he was being deadly serious she hadn't seen that expression on his face since the war.

"Of course Kingsley" I said with sincerity. He then turned to Ron.

"Can I trust that you will inform us of this if it is needed, I know what you lot are like" he tried to joke at the end but they could all hear the seriousness in his voice.

"Don't you worry Kingsley I will be on it!" He said with a mouth full of bacon, lavender hit him on the head and shouted manners and the table laughed.

"Right now I must be off, I have the joy of meetings all day" he sighed as he stood from the table "Good luck Hermione, it is all nearly over just you wait" with a farewell hug Kingsley apparatus back to the ministry. I have always admired Kingsley from the first day I met him he has always carried an authoritative role to him, and as horrendous as the war has been it has awarded him as the Minister of Magic and no one else but him deserves it and has helped the magical community to rebuild itself once again.

Before anyone could speak Ginny and Lavender rush over to me in a flurry, they both had a smirk on their face "You are going into muggle territory!" Ginny said accusingly.

"Yeahh?" I said confused as to where this leading.

"So you know what that means don't you…" Lavender said in the same tone, the girls then looked at each other before looking at me and they then shouted "SHOPPING" I couldn't help but laugh at this, of course the girls would find an excuse to go shopping.

"That is a very good point" since the war I've been trying to get used to the day to day life of a regular 20 year old but I did struggle.

"We'll leave in half an hour!" Lavender exclaimed as she kissed Ron on the cheek before moving to grab her things. As the girls left I took the advantage to speak to Teddy "Teddy whilst on this mission I am not going to be able to bring you down with me I am afraid. I cannot risk your safety. I have spoken to Mrs Weasley and she is going to take you under her wing whilst I'm away and both Ron and Lavender will look after you" looking down at the teenager she couldn't read his face her heart broke for him as he had been through so much with losing both of his parents, and it had just been them two for the year and I couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving him.

"Ron will bring you down in a few weeks and don't you worry even though I wont be here full time you will still be going to Hogwarts in September" he looked so much like Remus, smiling up at me I could tell he was excited about this.

"Will you see me off to school? Like all of the other kids families do?" He said shyly as he avoided my eyes, smiling I looked at him in the eye.

"Of course I will Teddy, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Don't worry buddy you and me will have a blast this summer, you'll love mione not being around!" Ton shouted out from the bottom of the table, rolling my eyes at this I couldn't but laugh Teddy grinned in excitement he loved playing quidditch with the Weasley's.

"Honestly Ronald if I hear that he has broken one bone in his body I will come for you!" Half joking, half serious as I shook my finger in his face Teddy couldn't help but laugh at this but Ron swallowed harshly as he knew what her bad side was like and didn't want to go there again.

"Nothing to worry about Hermione he will be in safe hands!"

"Hermione! Are you ready!?" Ginny shouted from the hall way smiling at this I looked down to Teddy.

"You wanna come with?" I joked with him as I piled the documents into my bag, laughing as his eyes widened about going shopping with the three girls he shook his head violently.

"Dont be silly mione, he'll come chill with me wont yah Ted?" Ron said as clapped the boy on his shoulder, with a nod in agreement Hermione kissed his head and walked to meet the girls.

"Hurry now! Before all of the shops close!" Lavender called out, looking at my watch it said it was only 11am shaking my head I followed the girls out.

They first went to Diagon alley to get all of the wizarding essentials, Diagon Alley had been given a refresh and a new look. It had life and soul back again, no one cowered in fear anymore. After popping into the apocroathy for all of her potion needs, and having a look into the book store they headed into Weasley's Wizarding whees; since Fred passed away in the war George hadn't been himself but you could see that he was slowly adapting. Angelina was angel for him, she has been there since the beginning and hasn't left his side since, Lee was also there to help him as much as he could - George had recently given him joint partnership as he felt that is what Fred would of wanted. And as duo the business carried on to thrive. The girls turned into the shop so they could go and say hello, walking in they were surrounded with students from Hogwarts all looking to get all of their essentials for the new term.

"Alright there sissy' George said to Ginny as he walked up to the girls, giving them all a one armed hug.

"I hear you are off on a top secret adventure Granger, looking for some prime essentials are we?" He joked with me, amid what everyone thought the pair actually got along very well and he saw her as apart of his family.

"What can I say George they only give them to the important ones" I joked back with him. Rolling his eyes he showed her to some new hair taming potion that is her top seller. "ive reinvented the formula, it now has a tropical smell to it and it also gives your hair a shimmer…i feel that you lacked this seeing as you have no fella, now I can guarantee you'll have all those lads coming your way" wiggling his eyebrows as he winked at me I couldn't help but laugh.

"ahh George thank you for thinking about me" I joked as I picked up a bottle, I also picked up some sweets and a few other beauty potions.

"Right we best be off George, will you and Angelina be over for tea tomorrow?" Ginny asked as the girls went to purchase their items, waving his hand at the girls he refused any money off them "Don't be silly you lot, you are all family and for this one time you can have family rates. Yea Ginny please inform mother dearest that she should expect our appearance"he said as he jokingly puffed out his chest as if he was superior; we all couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"Come 'ere Granger and give us a hug!" He exclaimed as he dramatically held out his arms for a hug, smiling I hugged the red head.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do for you and look after yourself alright" I said to him as I broke the embrace, smiling at her he nodded.

Taking a turn out of Diagon Alley the girls continued to the muggle shops and started on Oxford street; they purchased everything you could imagine. They stocked up on underwear, jeans, shorts, skirts, dresses, shoes and sports gear; at the end of the day all of them were barrelling around heaps of bags.

"Eugh how do muggles deal with this" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down in little cafe, rubbing her arms to help put the blood circulation back.

Looking at my purchases "I definitely wont struggle with fitting in thats for sure".

"Ohh are you excited! There is just so much to see in America! You can go visit New York, California, Florida! Just imagine how beautiful it will be and you know what comes with beaches? Hot guys!" Lavender giggled at the end, she was excited for her friend.

"Ooo yeah! Just think you could get yourself a beach hunk!" Ginny squealed, rolling my eyes I smiled at the girls as they humoured each other.

"Truthfully though Hermione open yourself up to new possibilities, I know you are going for a reason but there is nothing stopping you from going out living your life in the process" Ginny said.

She knew she was right in what she said, but everyone had someone to fall onto after the war but she didn't. Ginny had her family and the hope of Harry, Lavender had Ron, Ron had Lavender and his family and Teddy had her; but she didn't have anyone. I felt too imposing to speak to the others as they all had hardships to deal with themselves so had pushed all of those emotions to the side. I had trained herself to not concern herself with these feelings during the war and she didn't fancy letting them out now. During the war she was known as the deadly weapon on the light side, as they walked through Diagon Alley she heard all the whispering and pointing as the girls walked past, some parents even ushered their children away from her as they walked through.

The girls had noticed that my thoughts had trailed off as I remained quiet, Ginny knew where my thoughts had led to.

"Honestly Hermione don't even listen to them, you were the light that everyone needed through the past how ever many years. They weren't pointing and staring when you was the one defending and fighting for them" Ginny exclaimed as she flared her arms up in annoyance.

"Ginny is right Hermione, you might have this reputation for yourself but you are also the kindest person as well as. Even though they know as this deadly weapon, we know you as the girl that would put any of their lives in front of your own. I am proof of that as you have helped me more than I can thank you for" Lavender agreed with the red head.

Smiling at the two I couldn't help but embrace them both into a group hug.

"Thank you both, you honestly don't know how much that means to me" I said as I let them go "Im worried about Teddy, I'm scared he's putting this front of but on the inside its eating him up" I knew i could look into his mind, but I didn't want to intrude on his personal thoughts.

"He's a teenager Hermione, I wouldn't worry. Can't you remember what Harry and Ron were like at that age, he's just a typical teenage boy" Ginny joked.

"And he'll be in Hogwarts soon with all of his friends, and I am sure Ron will come down with him to visit as well" Lavender pipped in, smiling at this I thanked the girls for their support.

As they finished up the girls got up and headed back to the headquarters. They all needed a girls day out to say goodbye and just to spend some time away with each other; heading straight into the living room the girls sectioned out all of the contents of the bags and placed them accordingly into my bag. I had altered the appearance of my trusty bag, deciding to change it from the original beaded bag to a new designer shoulder bag.

Teddy was in the games room with Ron, the boys were playing a game on a muggle console after they figured out how to play it you couldn't tear them away from it. Rolling their eyes we joined the boys and watched as Teddy beat Ron on multiple occasions. After the fourth defeat Ron shucked the controller to the side "I let him win" he said childishly.

"Of course you did dear" lavender laughed as she kissed him on his forehead. Teddy grinned up at me with his triumph clearly pleased with him, laughing at this they all joked and entertained themselves for a further hour. Everyone was trying to prolong the time for as long as they could, as they knew I was going to leave soon and no one wanted that to happen. Ginny was the first to stand up as she was going to go and see Harry before tea.

"Promise me that you will stay in contact!" She said as she sprawled her arms around me, "of course I will Ginny, and please keep me up to date with Harry!" I said as I looked at my best friend. With a teary goodbye the red head left the room, Lavender was next to hug me "who would of thought we would be here now hey granger?" She joked as she let go "please be safe, we both need you here for our wedding" laughing at this it was something that she would come out with but I knew she cared.

"What am I going to do without you and Harry not here…"Ron said as he moved over to his best friend "..You bloody better look after yourself you hear me, I mean it!" He said in a parental tone smiling at this I embraced him "and don't you worry, I'll keep an eye on Teddy for you" tearing up I gave him a tight embrace. "Thank you Ron and you will be fine! And by the sounds of it Harry will be up and about sooner than you know ir!" Ron and lavender left the room to leave her and Teddy alone. As soon as he left the boy ran up to me and held me tight.

"I promise I will be fine mione! I have all of the Weasleys here and remember I am the son of a maurderer" he cheekily smiled at me "and don't you forget it mister" I said winking at him as I ruffled his hair. "I will be back soon so I can see you off to school and I am sure before then Ron will bring you out to visit" kissing him on the head I grabbed hold of his hand as I led him into the kitchen. Everyone rushed over to say a final goodbye, Teddy rushed to Rons side and he put a calming hand on his shoulder in support.

"Right guys I am now off, I will see you all soon!" With a final goodbye and a last look at Ron and Teddy I apparatus out of headquarters into New York City.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to USA

Composing herself as she straightens up, she looks around the alley she apparated into and checks there is no hidden cameras or any muggles lurking around. Knowing to not walk into the Mistry as herself, she rummaged through her bag to the port key Kinglsey had supplied her with, this key will first notify the Mistress and will allow her access into her office on approval. Grabbing hold of the book she opened it so it would notify her of her presence in the country. Minutes flew past before message scrawled across the page ' _come up'_ thing her wand out she tapped the portkey and she was plunged into a lavish office. Standing straight she takes in her surroundings a chandelier hung in the centre of the room and the diamonds sparkled across the room, the room was styled with royal purple and gold; it had a theme of royalty. Underneath the chandelier was a desk and behind it sat a woman who looked to be in her early forties she had a stern but kind face, her golden hair was twirled into a stylish bun, her eyes a piercing blue as she observed the girl standing in her office, standing up she welcomed her guest.

"Miss Granger it is a pleasure to meet you, Kingsley has informed me of your presence in my country and we have agreed to allow you to do as you need if you can help to prevent harm on my people" she said with seriousness as she looked at her "also Miss Granger you must remember this isn't England here in America you are known greatly and your presence will cause a spectacle as people are not used to seeing war heroes roaming around. When you get to your location I suggest you changing your appearance so people do not recognise you. You are more than welcome to apparat out of my office so you don't have to walk downstairs" I felt like I had just sat through that meeting and nodded. Eloise was a reasonable women and is being very gracious to her meeting but I knew this was her showing who was in charge as she didn't allow me time to respond. Standing up from the chair I thanked the woman kindly and carefully before heading out I casted a blocking charm on myself before apparting into a city calledPort Angles.

Previously researching the new town I was to live in I found this was the closet city nearby and thinking that it would look a bit out of character if I just randomly appeared into the town with no prior notice would look out of place. So playing the muggle role I felt it would be appropriate to travel like a muggle in a car. Before heading over to the dealership I reached into my bag to grab a small mirror, looking at my appearance I thought about what part I should change I looked at my hair and decided to change it from a chocolate brown to a strawberry blonde and to cut it off to a straight bob. Then I filled my face out and charmed freckles on the tops of my nose and cheeks, I also faded the scars over my body so it would not alarm any strangers of my appearance; I didn't want to change much else as didn't plan on sticking with this disguise for long once I met this Cullen family but no one would be able to recognise me.

Happy with my appearance I walk over to the dealership and look at all of the cars available; thinking practically my eyes diverted towards a jeep. Liking the idea of off road I purchased a white jeep. Luckily it had built in sat nav so I was able to type in Forks and would be led the correct way without having to look at a map. Thanking the man in the dealership I headed out of port Angeles to forks to start a 'new life'.


End file.
